


Unravel

by arcaneheart



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, M/M, Possessive Sex, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22997512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcaneheart/pseuds/arcaneheart
Summary: He met Ash’s gaze with renewed determination, a dark simmering lust in his eyes that tugged at something dark inside of Ash. “Please, Ash,” he breathed, and Ash lost his senses, his doubts dissolving in the liquid desire of his tone.Eiji has an unexpected request for Ash, and Ash can't help but indulge him.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 13
Kudos: 305
Collections: Banana Fish Smut Week





	Unravel

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Banana Fish Smut Week! Using the day 1 prompt: aftercare. Ash and Eiji decide to get a little kinky with things, but they always take good care of each other.

Ash held the long rope of silk taut between his clenched hands. He'd learned from experience that this was comparatively the most comfortable material to work with, or at the very least the one least likely to chafe and cause pain after a while. He’d spent years silently ticking off boxes on the checklist of sexual discomfort, however unwillingly curated. He'd never wanted to have to test that observation on anyone else. 

Beneath him, Eiji's eyes were wide with curiosity and impatience. He wiggled a little bit, Ash could feel the gentle motion between his thighs and sucked in an anxious breath. 

"Ash, are you okay?" Eiji asked. "We do not have to do this."

For a minute, Ash considered this. He thought about setting the length of fabric aside and pulling Eiji into his arms, kissing him and telling him he was sorry for even having considered the notion. But this is what Eiji asked for, and Ash couldn't find it in himself to deny him anything. 

"I'm fine, Eiji. Are you ready?"

Eiji didn't say anything, but raised his hands quietly above his head, close to the bedpost, expectantly. Ash leaned forward and began to wrap the scarf around Eiji's wrists. 

"Mmm," Eiji mumbled in gentle protest. "It needs to be tighter. I can get out of this."

"I don't want you to actually be stuck in case anything happens and you need to-"

"It will not feel right then,” Eiji interrupted. “It will not feel real.” A silent implication hung between them. “I am not afraid of anything happening, Ash. I trust you. I know you would never hurt me."

Ash's breath caught in his throat at the statement and he nodded. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Eiji's mouth before beginning to tighten the bonds around his wrist. 

"Okay," he conceded. 

He made quick work of fastening Eiji's restraints to the bedpost, and Eiji tugged on them to test their strength. Once he was satisfied, he glanced up at Ash, the smile on his face a little shy, but his cock visibly and achingly hard. 

"Okay, I think I am ready," he said. Ash kissed him again, then, and pulled back to look him in the eyes. 

“If you’re feeling overwhelmed or want to stop, let me know right away.” Eiji nodded in response and Ash took in a deep breath. “If you say something I’m going to stop. Even if you say you didn’t mean it.” Eiji nodded again. 

He moved to position himself and Eiji quickly opened his legs to allow Ash access between them. They had already prepped before Ash would even consider putting on the restraints but he pressed a finger inside of Eiji experimentally to be sure he was ready. Eiji’s head rolled back and he let out a small whimper, spreading his legs further to accept Ash inside of him. Ash watched, vigilant for any sign of pain, of fear, of anything that might communicate that he shouldn’t continue.

Ash, encouraged by his reaction, pulled his fingers out and pressed the tip of his cock against Eiji’s entrance. Slowly, he pushed in, Eiji’s soft panting turning into a low moan. Ash continued to press in, still moving slowly, until he was all the way inside. He allowed Eiji a moment to adjust - Eiji’s eyes were closed and Ash reached forward to touch his cheek. 

“Hey, stay with me, okay?” he warned. 

Eiji swallowed, with some effort. He met Ash’s gaze with renewed determination, a dark simmering lust in his eyes that tugged at something dark inside of Ash. “Please, Ash,” he breathed, and Ash lost his senses, his doubts dissolving in the liquid desire of his tone. Ash began to move, the slow rocking of his hips a testament to his remaining self control. 

They’d had sex before, none of the basic sensations of it should have been a surprise to him, but it had never been like this. Eiji’s body trembled under him with each thrust, pliant and completely vulnerable. Ash gripped into his thighs as he pushed into him and tried not to look at Eiji’s hands dangling helplessly, to remember what it felt like to be in this position. Instead he focused on his eyes, half-closed with pleasure but trained on Ash and aware. 

Control was a simpering, weak thing; with Eiji lost in desire, submitting to him so completely, Ash felt the surge of lust in him twist and writhe into things that were far more complicated than what he and Eiji would whisper to each other in the dark. Making love, Eiji would say, in such an earnest tone that it made Ash laugh sometimes; but this, _this_ is what came of Eiji saying he wanted to be fucked. 

More than lust, the thing Ash found himself drunk on, sinking into its comforting respite, was control. Eiji, at his whims, Ash free to do as he pleased. Beneath him like this, willfully submitting, Eiji was his. As quickly as the thought took hold, it began to twist and mutate, a shameful monster inside of him. 

It wasn’t right, to have that much power. Eiji was helpless, Eiji was open, Eiji was his. And he enjoyed that. 

And Eiji's voice, a lilting, musical ring in his ears, emerged to draw Ash back from his thoughts. Eyes glazed but looking at him as though he could tell Ash had been a little too lost in his thoughts. 

“You are too careful with me,” Eiji noted, not quite a complaint, drawing Ash out of the moment. “I am not going to break, you know.”

The quiet plying, the tone in his voice - Eiji knew him too well. That was all it took, and his hips snapped forward as if of their own accord, driving himself into the inviting heat of Eiji’s body with renewed vigor. Chewing along his bottom lip, he tried to keep himself steady, to focus on Eiji’s panting breaths and soft skin beneath his fingers, the way his legs tightened around Ash. In the corner of his eye, he could see Eij’s hand move, a small instinctive jerk forward like he wanted to free himself. 

Control snapped back into him in an instant and he met Eiji's gaze with his own; thankfully, Eiji's eyes were pleading but they weren’t fearful. 

“Ash,” Eiji repeated in a quiet whine. “I’m so close…” Ash’s eyes flashed down to Eiji’s straining cock - untouched, of course. Eiji had been gesturing to it, begging for relief. 

Ash gently wrapped a hand loosely around him, the precum welling up on top slick enough to allow his hand to slide down the shaft with ease. 

“Okay, I’ve got you,” Ash reassured him, letting his fingers shift along his length in slow, deliberate strokes. 

It didn’t take long. Eiji was coming before Ash could even work up his speed, Ash’s name on his lips, begging Ash to keep fucking him through it. 

It was too much. 

Ash came in short order, gripping the sides of Eiji’s thighs in a gentle vice, holding him in place. Once he finished, before he could even open his eyes, he could hear Eiji’s voice, sounding in the most beautiful harmony with the pleasure he was feeling. 

“Ash…”

He opened his eyes, then, and Eiji looked back at him with a growing smile across his face. Ash wanted to enjoy that sight for much longer, but he was already moving, already freeing Eiji of his restraints before he could think on it even a moment longer. Freed of their restriction, Eiji's hands found their way to Ash. Resting flat against his back, Eiji's hands pulled him back into a tremulous embrace. It was gentle and soothing, and Ash gently rested his forehead against Eiji's, just for a second. 

Ash didn’t allow himself to enjoy the respite for long. He slipped off of Eiji and into the bathroom; he returned moments later with a washcloth in hand, damp with warm, soothing water. He gently cleaned Eiji, whose eyes shuttered closed with each careful brush against his skin. Ash then set the washcloth aside and pushed the mussed tendrils of hair that clung to Eiji’s forehead away from his eyes. He leaned forward and kissed the newly exposed skin.

Eiji’s hands remained flat on his chest as his breathing slowed. His wrists were reddened by the friction of the restraints - despite his best efforts, Ash was sure there would be at least a little bruising. He gently took one of Eiji’s hands and lifted it slowly, pressed his mouth against the pink line of skin and kissed it. 

“Are you hurting?” he asked. “Anywhere?”

“No,” Eiji said, sounding tired but pleased. His hand caught Ash lightly by the arm and nudged at him to join him. Ash complied, stretching himself out in the space next to him on the bed, and Eiji curled against him. “I am very happy.”

“At any point were you worried? Or imagining me…?” Ash trailed off. It scared him enough to ask; he wasn’t sure if he could handle the answer. 

Eiji smiled then, reached forward to gently cradle Ash’s face; with a slow, languid touch, he guided Ash close to him. His kiss was not shy or hesitant, but melted against Ash like water. 

“Not for one second,” Eiji murmured through a quiet, contented hum. “I have never once been afraid when I am with you.”


End file.
